Paint, confetti, other items, or the like are often used at the beginning or during party events and/or celebrations, like paint parties, or other desired locations, events, the like, etc. Paint parties are a relatively new celebration and are usually thrown with music and special effects where people enjoy the wet and wild feeling associated with paint being spayed all over their bodies. The paint (for example neon paint) used is completely water soluble, non toxic, non allergenic and washes off very easily with water. Paint, confetti, other objects, or the like, may be sprayed from an elevated position or shot, blasted or burst out of a compressed air cannon, like a paint cannon.
Bursts of paint, confetti, other objects, or the like, are becoming more and more popular at shows, parties (like paint parties), circus acts and other events so as to produce displays of sound, color, and motion. However, current compressed air cannons are rather large or bulky and made of two or more parts or pieces that need to be attached or assembled together. For example, current compressed air cannons typically require a separate valve to be hooked up to it for regulating the compressed gas. As such, these compressed air cannons are difficult to transport, time consuming to setup and/or tear down, and limited to wear they can be placed, positioned and/or mounted.
Compressed air cannons typically shoot the paint, confetti, other objects, or the like by releasing the compressed air into the cannon. The typical power of the cannons may be inadequate for the distance they can shoot and the amount of material that can be shot in a given amount of time. As such, it should be readily apparent by those skilled in the special effects art that more powerful cannons that could fire materials farther and fire more material in a shorter amount of time is desired. For example, for paint parties which may include thousands of patrons, it may be more desired to provide a cannon for shooting paint at large distances and/or with large amounts of paint being shot in short amounts of time.
Compressed air cannons typically have a manual valve, like a ball valve, that is connected to a pressurized CO2 tank for controlling the flow of gas into the cannon, i.e. the firing of the paint. These manual valves require an operator to fire the cannon by manually opening the valve in proximity to the device. This further limits the locations the cannon can be placed or positioned and requires an operator to be present at the cannon for firing. As such, it should be readily appreciated by those skilled in the special effects art that a cannon that could be remotely fired would allow for easier operation and allow the cannon device to be positioned in more optimal locations.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a recognizable unmet need for a compressed air cannon, like a paint cannon device, that is compact, easy to transport, easy to setup and/or tear down, capable of being placed, positioned, and or mounted in more desired locations, more powerful, capable of firing more material in a shorter amount of time, and capable of being remotely fired.
The instant disclosure of a compressed air cannon and method of manufacture and use thereof may be provided to address at least some of the above mentioned problems.